


"davenport", narrated

by ok_but_first_tea



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, it's davenport, kinda angsty?, uplifting i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14068089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_but_first_tea/pseuds/ok_but_first_tea
Summary: davenport can't stand the sound of his name after-.. after what happened. He tries to practice with other names.





	"davenport", narrated

**Author's Note:**

> the timing is kinda screwed, but also it's written in under, like, an hour. I love davenport and the man oozes angst.

It’s grey outside. And it’s quiet. Too quiet. 

Unfortunately for Dave- _ no _ . No, please no, not that. Just, not that. 

Drew? Getting there.

Unfortunately for Drew, his little radio had stopped working. 

Drew liked listening to stuff. The more swearing it had, the better. He’d recently picked up “dubstep”. 

People didn’t take him to like it, but people had also baby-talked him for six year straight. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted. 

“Drew.” He tried out. “Drew likes apples.” And immediately dismissed the name. Also the entire sentence.

He’d find something, though, eventually.

 

“Dav is-” he stopped. No, that would do either. “Captain is changing batteries.” 

“Oooh, ‘captain’ now huh?” Taako asked from where he was standing in the door.

“Hey Taako.” Captain said.

“Hey daven-”

“No!” A heavy silence ringed through the room. Captain immediately felt guilty, but he couldn’t- he couldn’t hear that fucking name anymore. Not ever. Not now.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“No, no, I get it. It’s- Is it okay?” Taako asked “cause like, chaboy is not the best with feels and crap but you know?”

“I don’t know, Taako.” He pauses. “Hey Taako?”

“Yeah?” taako said, already distracted by something shiny he saw laying around.

“How did you and Lup find your names?”

Taako blinked, clearly not having expected that, but then grins. He’s, as always, very quick on the uptake.

“We started narrating.”

“Narrating?”

“yeah , like, today Gregg is going to look for some new clothes. Stuff like that.”

“Huh.” he said.

“Well, gotta go, bye.” Taako said, not even pretending to be subtle about slipping the shiny thing into his pocket. Captain knows he’ll probably come back by later. He’s making rounds again, checking on all- well. Not all of them, but six out of seven, and angus. He probably had a bad night or something.

“Derek is going to make some tea for Taako.” He said. It didn’t sound good. It sounded slightly childish, too. Something that made his stomach turn. He liked Captain better.

 

“Captain has made tea. Temperature too warm to drink. Will have to return to tea at a later time.” And it’s better. The narrating is helping him get used to the name. 

“Maybe it’s the D-sound.” Lup suggests. She’s eating chocolate ice-cream with a spoon, giving herself brain freeze every ten second but eating on anyway. 

She’s rather enjoying his narrating. It breaks the silence, she likes it.

“How do you mean?” he asks.

“Well, all the names you don’t like have that distinct D-sound, you know?” she pauzes to push a huge spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. She’s using a serving spoon, too. 

“And you like Captain the most so far, right?” she continues.

“ouch,” she says and grabs her head, then goes on, “so how about names not starting with a D. Liiiiiiiiiiiike,” she scrunches up her nose is what Captain recognises as her thinking face, “Like Lup! Sike! That’s just my name!” she says, and then laughs. Captain considers this. Not the name, but the sounds problem. Although...

“Lup is going to stop eating ice cream and start changing into clean clothes. Guests are arriving at 6 pm sharp. Lup doesn’t want to miss that because she’s too busy having a headache.” he looks her straight in the eyes and sometimes, he feels just like a dad. Even though he knows these people are over hundred years old and the most powerful people in the universe, probably.

“Uuuuuugh  _ fine. _ ” Lup says, and Captain thinks, “yeah, probably.”

 

Today is day 55 of the year. The moon is crescent descending. Port have woken up today at 6.20 sharp. There is a slight chance of rain. Depending on the weather Port will postpone his decision regarding groceries." Port rattles off. And it’s so nice to have finally found a good name. It might not be perfect, but he isn’t either. It’s a name that, just like him, will become better the more he heals. 

He loves it.

Port, also, unexpectedly, loves the narrating. It helps him get everything he does straight. It reminds him he is a grown adult and can make his own decisions. He can talk about current events all he wants and there’s nothing stopping him. 

It may be silly, but it makes him feel in control.

“Lup would love more ice cream, if Port decides to do groceries.”

“Magnus would also love more ice cream! The strawberry kind, if they still have them.”

His family has taken to the narrating very well. Lup has taken up a more informal form of narration herself, to help against the quiet. Everyone has been very supportive, and they’re starting to narrate their own stuff, too.

It may get a little noisy at time, but Port hasn’t brought out his radio since. 

And honestly? Port likes it like that.

  
  



End file.
